inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanikamiya Tasuku
Hanikamiya Tasuku (はにかみ屋 助く) is a main character in most of my fanfictions; and is also Rese Hanikamiya's older brother, and Jon Tsutakashi's best friend. Background 'Original Series' Tasuku is just a normal and ordinary boy. He helps his parents all the time. He was the one who introduced Rese to soccer. He used to play for his school's soccer club. 'GO' After graduating from college, he worked for Kira Company. His sister then found out about this, and regularly visited him during work; later, she decided to work with him. One day, Rese got a call from the Resistance, Tasuku overheard the call, and joined the Resistance. In the meeting, Rese was surprised to see him there. Personality He is a very kind boy with a hint of arrogance. Quiet, obedient caring and has a good sense of humor; though rarely tends to take it too far. He loves soccer and is a very talented soccer player; playing in 3 positions, like his sister. However, he is not shy, he always socializes with new people and friends. He is a very confident boy, but he makes sure not to be overconfident, as it is what drags people down. He helps others as well, when they're feeling sad or lonely, he tries his best to cheer them up. He always reminds people, especially his shy, younger sister, not to look down on themselves, especially if they get something wrong. Overall, he is the "caring big-brother" type of person. Appearance He, like his sister, is tall and slender. He has mahogany colored hair and navy blue eyes. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform when playing for the Raimon Junior High soccer club. His casual clothes consist of a plain white shirt, underneath a black unbuttoned vest, a red necktie which his father gave him, brown shorts and red sneakers. In GO, he wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, still with the red necktie his father gave him, dark gray pants, and light gray shoes. Relationships He has a younger sister named Rese Hanikamiya. He is also friends with Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya, but he used to doubt them for being "spies" of Kageyama Reiji. He is very friendly and sociable, so he has many friends, mostly all of his teammates from Raimon. Plot; SPOILERS! Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure! He is one of the main characters of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!". In the first few chapters of his appearance, he seems to be quite serious and strict. Quotes Hissatsu Techniques *[Clash!! |[SH Dual Clash!! ]](fanmade; with Rese Hanikamiya) *GK Land Quake (fanmade) *KH/SH Earth's Storm (fanmade) *KH/GK Land Shield (fanmade) *[Catch|[GK Element Catch]] (fanmade; with Rese Hanikamiya, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) *[of the Elements|Hand of the Elements [GK ]] (fanmade) Keshin *Earth Warrior *Land Gladiatior Trivia *His last name, "Hanikamiya" means shy/shy person, and his first name, "Tasuku" means to help. *He is a year older than Rese, his sister. **He was born on April 6th, 1997; a year and 26 days before his sister. (OFFICIAL) ***That makes him 15 years old. *His favorite color is shown to be navy blue. *His last name has a pattern, a'' and ''i alternately. (H'a'''n'i'k'''a'm'i'''y'a'). *His jersey numbers are the numbers after his sister's. (Tasuku= 7, 12, 11 and Rese= 6, 11, 10) **Excluding ''1, which is a number for goalkeepers. *His appearance, "brown hair" came from his mother, but his "blue eyes" were inherited from his father, the opposite goes to his sister. *Like his sister, he has 2 elements. **Also like his sister, he has 2 Keshin, one for goalkeeping and one for attacking. *He is mostly called by his first name, Tasuku, to avoid confusion between him and his sister. *He plays in the same positions as Matsukaze Tenma. *He has some similarities to Pit from Kid Icarus. **And they look somewhat alike. Pictures for more pictures, go here! Casualoutfit1.PNG|Tasuku in his casual outfit. IMG 6718.JPG|An old photo of Tasuku and his younger sister, Rese Hanikamiya. Tasuku Raimon.JPG|Tasuku in Raimon Tasuku-kun.jpg|Tasuku as drawn by Apple! Thank you so much! ClotheSwap.png|Tasuku and Rese switching clothes~ XD Matryoshka ReseTasuku.png|Rese and Tasuku in a マトリョシカ Matryoshka crossover TasukuCosplay.PNG|Tasuku's clothes TasukuCosplayFull.png GenderBendTasuku.png|Genderbent Tasuku resetasuku_miximax_by_hungry4ramen-d5smble.png|ReseTasuku MixiMax Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep yep, like Chocolate's page, expect a few, new (< that rhymes! xD) pictures! Category:Raimon Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Goalkeeper Category:Fanmade Character Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Past and Present Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Earth Element Category:Wood Element Category:2nd Year Category:Fan Art Category:Crossing The Bridge Series